


〔梅亚〕开车送礼不需要标题

by T_Phoenix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Phoenix/pseuds/T_Phoenix
Summary: ABO，梅林不小心给亚瑟吃了诱导发情的食物
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 27





	〔梅亚〕开车送礼不需要标题

**Author's Note:**

> abo  
辣鸡小车，真的很小

梅林躺在床上，胯上被沉沉的重量压制着，手腕被皮带缚在床头，上衣外套领巾虽然略显凌乱却一应俱全。但是裤子跌在床下，梅林朦胧着双眼，轻轻喘着粗气。

身上的人撑着他的胸口起起伏伏，跪在他身侧的两条腿因为动作而凸显出漂亮的肌肉线条，往上是结实津亮的身躯。金发男人骑在他身上，额发垂落遮住一部分眉眼，宝石一样的蓝眼睛就像浸润在水雾中，男人动作时微微张开的饱满嫣红的嘴唇间偶尔闪过艳色的舌尖。

梅林的视线黏在亚瑟的脸上，很难相信卡梅洛特的王储正骑在他身上操着自己，浑身散发出绝妙的香气。

亚瑟舔了舔嘴唇，终于在不间断的轻喘中抽出空闲扫了梅林一眼，梅林直愣愣地看着那沾染了水色的双唇，哑着嗓子开口道:

“亚瑟，听话，放开我。”说着，示意地动了动床头的手腕。

皮带扣磕在床柱上发出的闷响吸引了亚瑟的目光，他抬起头看了看，目光轻轻地又飘了起来，并不理会他。

这不是梅林第一次企图说服他了。可是亚瑟专注于情事，仿佛此刻坐在梅林的阴茎上达到高潮是他唯一重要的事。

梅林不是没想过使用魔法，可是谁知道亚瑟会不会看到他的眼睛，或是听到他念诵咒语，他清醒之后有没有记忆？

见亚瑟不理他，梅林有点泄气。金发的王储对他的诱惑无以言表，他想抚摸那汗津津的金发，白皙柔弱的皮肤，想亲吻那玫瑰花瓣一样艳红的嘴唇。王储大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤不停地磨蹭着他的髋骨，让梅林想起上次王储的发情期，自己跪在床尾尽心尽力地服侍高傲蛮横的菜头王子。在吞吐的间隙舔咬附近敏感的皮肤，微凉的鼻尖不时碰到王子炽热的欲望，引得平时骄傲无礼的人揪紧了他的发丝发出长长的低吟。

梅林在亚瑟落下的时候挺了挺胯，无声地昭示自己的不满，被狠狠戳到敏感点的王储发出带着点哭腔的低喘，香香甜甜的气味只往梅林鼻腔里钻。

梅林听到王储委屈的泣音，满怀怨怪地撇撇嘴，坚挺的欲望被高热紧致的内壁包裹挤压着，却迟迟得不到满足。亚瑟按着梅林的胸口，暗示他不准再动。

作为一个Omega，亚瑟虽然也有发情期，却从不曾如此失控过，展露出前所未有的示弱姿态，放任自己耽于情欲，一心只想着男人的阴茎。

梅林无助的被压制着，充满了对Omega发情的疑问。

亚瑟不管身下的Alpha如何，只用手指揉捏着胸前的乳珠，俯下身挺胸将茱萸送至梅林唇边。梅林报复性的扭过头去——不让我舒服，凭什么让你舒服——却被亚瑟揪住微卷的黑发按下去。

“唔！”梅林痛的闷哼一声，不怕死地一口咬了上去。到底是王子的贴身男仆，不跟神志不清的王子计较，嘴里留了点力道，却还是让亚瑟痛呼，黏糊糊的声音小动物似的惹人怜爱。

明明是你先欺负我的。

梅林心下一软，松开牙齿，舔舔乳珠旁的一圈牙印，艰难的微微弓起身子，整个含住开始啜咬。王储贴上去，动作下梅林的阴茎从后面滑出来，亚瑟不满的哼唧着，扭着腰往下蹭，抬起屁股重新把人吞了进去，可是上面的乳首又从梅林嘴里露出来，贪心的王储小脾气又上来了，恨恨地瞪着他。

梅林无辜地睁大了眼睛，晃了晃被绑住的手，“这可不怪我！”

亚瑟坐起身，咬住嘴唇犹豫了一会，最终伸手解开了梅林。

重获自由的双手有它自己的意愿，甫一被松开，就急切的奔向亚瑟。扣住王子的后脑，两人的嘴唇胶着起来，梅林的舌头急不可耐地刷过金发王子的口腔上颚。

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur……”托着王子的后脑，将吻一路印在耳后、下巴、脖颈上，让王子微微眯起眼睛。卡梅洛特的小王子虽然已是成年男人，但是脸上还带着肉感，鼓鼓的两颊可爱的让人想咬他。

当亚瑟咬着梅林的口水兜射出来的时候，梅林发誓要撬开王子的生殖腔，独占这个漂亮强大的Omega。

当然，最后他还是没有进入王子的生殖腔。

第二天，盖乌斯看到梅林趴在长桌的一头，翘着屁股埋头于魔法书。

“你在找什么？需要我帮你吗？”

“呃……不，”梅林踌躇着，最终还是开口道，“呃……盖乌斯你知道有什么魔法是……呃……就是……”

年老的御医从年轻的法师脸上看出了难为情，于是体贴的表示，“在我面前不需要顾忌，梅林。”

“好吧，”梅林看看他，下定决心一般，“是有什么魔法可以让Omega突然陷入疯狂发情期的吗？”

御医显然也没想到是如此尴尬的话题，一时有点语塞，“噢……那个不用魔法也能做到的，梅林。”

“是怎样？”

“魔法虽然能对发情期形成一定的影响，但都只是辅助作用，实际上还是Omega本身的体质在主宰这一切。”

梅林有些摸不着头脑，“可是……”

梅林确信昨晚不该是亚瑟的发情期，而且确实也没有什么魔法能在他眼皮子底下加害王储。

“或许可以从小事入手，昨晚亚瑟遇见过谁，做了什么，说过什么吗？”

“没……等等！”梅林屏住了呼吸，“你怎么知道是亚瑟！”

盖乌斯偏了偏头，“我老了，可我又不瞎。顺带一提，你昨晚没回来。”

梅林红了脸，盖乌斯继续说，“这没什么，年轻人。”俨然一副过来人的语气，“现在，想想正事。”

见过谁……做过什么……说过什么……

见过的就是骑士团和他自己……还有训练骑士、开会、巡逻、欺负他……说过什么……“梅林，你这个白痴”算不算？

等等……梅林捂住脸。

他可能真的是个白痴。

昨晚。

“这里面是什么？”亚瑟掐着脖子，五官几乎都要挤在一块了。

梅林提着一篮子衣服凑过来往碟子里瞅了一眼，淡淡道，“牡蛎肉啊。”

亚瑟睁大了的眼睛里满是不可置信，“为什么汤里会有牡蛎肉！”

“这你得去问厨房，”梅林勤勤恳恳，正努力把衣服按进篮子里，不让任何一个衣角露出来，便于他塞下一件衣服，“而且我以为你向来不挑肉类？”

亚瑟没有说话，只是推开面前的汤捂住脸，梅林听见他说“梅林，你这个白痴”。

梅林提着篮子正要往外走，对王子好好吃着饭却突如其来的不满而奇怪，“怎么了？”

王子忽然抬起头来，“没事……忙你的去。”说着站起来推搡着梅林把他赶了出去。

门外的男仆一头雾水，还是决定先把衣服拿去洗了。那之后他再回到王子的寢殿，为他熄灭床头的烛火。

金红的大床上鼓起来明显的一坨，一角溜出几撮金色的头发，柔软温驯地落在床单上。

梅林插着腰，感到奇怪，尝试着叫王储呼吸新鲜空气。

“亚瑟？”

被子明显抖了一下，然后僵硬了一两秒。

“你没事吧？你很不正常。”

亚瑟瓮声瓮气的声音传来，“我比任何时候都正常……你可以走了。”

“你真的没事？”

“是的……梅林。”

梅林叹了口气，“那好吧，如果有需要……”

“我很好。”王子倔强又执拗。

梅林摇摇头，最后看了它一眼，关上了门。

然而刚过拐角他就立刻折返回去，一路冲进亚瑟的寢殿锁上门。

“你这个大菜头！到底怎么了，有什么你可以……”梅林说着一把扯开亚瑟的被子。

啊哦。

好香。

真的非常香。

梅林因扑面而来的醉人香气醺然，而王子领口大开，脸埋在床单里缩成一团，整个人红的就像一只煮熟的虾。就算梅林站的不算近，也能感受到亚瑟身上的热度，那热度透过薄薄的衬衣隔着空气都要把他灼伤。

“亚……啊！”

梅林刚开口，就被亚瑟拽住领口拖上床。王子动作迅速，在梅林愣神的时候自己扒掉裤子往上坐。梅林以为自己不会那么快硬的，事实上只是亚瑟的腹股沟轻轻扫过他的胯部，他就溃不成军。

“你怎么……”

梅林推拒的手很快被固定在床头，王子早已湿滑一片的穴口毫无不费力地容纳他，不顾他的意愿就擅自动作起来，完全当他是个工具人的架势，梅林觉得自己受到了极大的侮辱。

“你想到了什么？”盖乌斯看着梅林疾步走向书架。

梅林翻开医书，手指在其中一页的几行字上比划着，最终看向盖乌斯。

“我要把你吊死！在广场上！让所有人都看着！”亚瑟红着脸往梅林身上砸东西。

“这不关我的事！我又不知道！我的手腕现在还痛呢！”

“梅林！！！”

王子更加羞恼，一个碟子飞过去打在梅林身后的门板上，留下了一道小凹痕。

梅林逃跑的时候还在想:千万不能让王储随便吃东西——除非先把人绑起来。

END


End file.
